Conventionally, a fan device placed inside various equipment has, for example, its outside surface contact an inside surface of a chassis for the equipment via an elastic material such as rubber or resin, thereby allowing the elastic material to absorb vibrations generated from the fan device and preventing transmission of the vibrations to the chassis for the equipment (for example, see Patent Literature 1 and 2).
Moreover, an electronic component support for connecting a first electronic component mounted on a printed circuit board and a second electronic component which is mounted on the printed circuit board and easily vibrates in a direction generally perpendicular to an easily vibratable direction of the first electronic component is introduced. This electronic component support includes a plurality of component fixing parts and which elastically hold each of the first electronic component and the second electronic component between them, and a connector for coupling the component fixing parts so that their positions can be changed; the electronic component support can be attached to the first electronic component and the second electronic component by a simple manual action; and it is intended to prevent vibrations of the electronic components to the printed circuit board (see, for example, Patent Literature 3).